Various user input devices allow users to input data using a variety of modalities, e.g., keyboards used for typing, microphones and speech recognition systems used for voice input, touch screens used for touch input, etc. Users often make mistakes when inputting data or otherwise desire to make changes to the input that is entered.
Making changes to user input, e.g., changing a word spelling derived from touch input to a touch screen, requires the user to touch the location of the letter (or letters) that need to be modified. Very often, letters in close proximity to the actual desired letters are erroneously highlighted when using a touch interface, e.g., when using a finger tip to indicate a location where input is to be modified.